Farm
Base cost: 45,000 gp Maintenance cost: 750 gp/month A farm is a property you own that you can use to grow various plants with the Gardening skill. Getting Started With Seeds You'll need seeds in order to plant crops. You will find some seeds at the Truce Ground north of Palmia around Kumiromi's altar. You can get more seeds by worshiping Kumiromi, who will grant you the power to create seeds out of foods when they rot. Seeds from rotten food will not necessarily create the same category of food. At higher favor, he may also answer a rayer by granting a Cute Fairy servant who will create random seeds when fed. You can get a bunch of rotten food at the beginning of the game by looking for the three fruit trees in Vernis and the two fruit trees in Palmia. Bash the trees to make the fruits fall, pick them up, then wander around until the food rots. You can visit fruit trees every two days to harvest one more fruit per tree. Rotten food that has been cooked can still generate seeds, so feel free to practice your Cooking skill on food before letting it rot for seeds. Contrarily, food that has rotten can still be cooked, and raw food decays faster, so you can wait for food to rot and then cook it (and then drop it). Seed Types Fruit seed: Generates fruits. Vegetable seed: Generates vegetables and 'fruits' like quwapanas. Herb seed: Generates herbs. Gem seed: Generates ores. Unknown seed: Generates semi-random items such as random foods (including bags of flour and generic corpses), ores, gems, miscellaneous junk items (such as bowls and stumps), and even artifact rings, amulets, and potions of cure corruption. Saves the game if an artifact is picked. Artifact seed: Generates artifacts. Saves the game when picked. Magical seed: Generates magical items such as rods and spellbooks. This includes Rods of Wishing! Buying Your Farm You can purchase a deed for farm at goods vendors or general vendors. Higher-ranked vendors are more likely to carry them. Depending on your Negotiation skill, it will cost somewhere around 40,000-50,000 gold to buy one. Beginning Your Farm To plant seeds that you have collected, simply use the ool command on a seed while you're standing on any non-walled tile. The seed will be planted and will appear as a bud in the tile. Each time you plant a seed, your Gardening skill goes up. Your farm initially has a fruit tree placed in the lower-left corner. You can use it to get more rotten fruit from your farm or move it to a new spot of your choosing. Depending on your Gardening skill, planted crops may die before they mature. As your Gardening skill improves, the survival rate of your crops will improve. Praying to Kumiromi with adequate favor will reward you with a precious gem stone that can revive a single dead crop or advance its growth by one stage once every 72 hours. Seeds do not have to be planted in the field spots to grow. Current statistics actually show that in Elona 1.16, field tiles actually cut the chance in half for plants to finish growing. Care and Harvesting Once planted, crops will grow without any extra work. Just come back after a week or so, and you will hopefully return to find ripe crops holding anything from produce to items, depending on the type of seed planted. Some crops may not survive and will be withered. Fruits and vegetables are the easiest to grow successfully, and players are recommended to start growing these as their first crops and save more advanced seeds until their skill increases. To harvest your crops, use the et command. Depending on your Gardening skill, the crop may regenerate after harvesting, so you may not need another seed! You can also pull withered crops out to clear the tile with the get command. The tutorial book 'Easy Gardening' states that it's possible for healthy crops to become sick and wither from proximity to already-withered crops, but it is unknown whether that is reflected by in-game behavior. Elona+ Kumiromi's passive bonus allowing you to turn rotten food into seeds has been removed and replaced with a bonus to stamina regeneration. You instead get seeds as a reward for The Harvest Time quests. The cute fairy may still be acquired and fed to generate random seeds; also, the Statue of Kumiromi can be used once every 120h to produce herb, unknown and artifact seeds. Field tiles give a large bonus to growing. Planting provides no training. Your skill goes up when successfully harvesting from mature plants, instead. In Elona+ 1.18 organic fertilizer has been introduced, which can be used ( ) on flowering but not fully grown crop to make it immediately fully grown; this also increases the quality of vegetable and fruit crops. Fertilizer is made by leaving perishable/rotten food and/or certain types of Junk (dead fish, garbage, straw, shit) on 'compost' terrain in the farm. If you created your farm pre-1.18 and then upgraded, your farm won't have any compost terrain and it will be impossible to make any with a register or house board, meaning you'll have to reset your farm to get them, thus erasing any items or crops your farm has. It's recommended to pick the crops as clean as possible and collect any items (including the fruit tree) before resetting your farm. Fertilizer is created at the same rate as fruit tree regenerate harvest, you can use this for assembly line "get fertilizer - bash tree over the compost pile - wait" Creatures such as vorpal rabbits, boars, moles, horses, dragon bats, electric sheep, giraffes, king scorpions, cockatrices and king cobras have been observed to appear. This can be fatal to low level characters with a relatively high Gardening skill, since dangerous high level monsters can spawn. In 1.72 onwards, you can plant seeds outside of the crops and see them grow as if they were planted on a crop and there are crop rotations that only allow you to harvest a certain type of item depending on what month it is. * Months 3 to 5. ** Vegetable: muskmelon, green pea, lettuce, quwapana ** Fruit: qucche, rainbow fruit, cherry ** Magic: rod of healing hands, rod of uncurse, rod of mana, rod of holy light, rod of speed, rod of cure, rod of heal, rod of cure minor wound ** Unknown: tobacco, soybean, wild flower, random items * Months 6 to 8 ** Vegetable: eggplant, watermelon, leccho, melon ** Fruit: pineapple, banana, tomato, tangerine ** Magic: rod of bubble ball, rod of magic laser, rod of poison ball, rod of lightning ball, rod of eclipse, rod of lightning bolt, rod of fire bolt, rod of ice bolt ** Unknown: tobacco, soybean, wild flower, random items * Months 9 to 11 ** Vegetable: corn, cbocchi, sweet potato, aloe ** Fruit: kaki, apple pear, grape ** Magic: rod of make door, rod of wall creation, rod of alchemy, rod of wishing, rod of magic mapping, rod of magic missile, rod of teleportation, and rod of identify ** Unknown: rice, bannou mugi, wild flower, random items * Months 12 to 2 ** Vegetable: potato, imo, radish, carrot, guava ** Fruit: lemon, kiwi, apple ** Magic: rod of fire wall, rod of acid ground, rod of change creature, rod of web, rod of domination, rod of silence, rod of slow, rod of summon monsters ** Unknown: coffee beans, bannou mugi, wild flower, random items Category:Deeds